Christmas
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: A story on Jack and his family on Christmas. One-shot.


**Christmas**

Jack grabbed his coat, put it on, and walked out of his warm house into the cold, snowy night. He told his wife he'd meet them at Vesta's home for supper, and hoped that we wasn't late for it.

He also hoped she liked the Christmas tree he had Takakura bring while his wife and young child were over there. He put up the lights too around his home, and lit them. He left the tree undecorated, seeing as he thought his son would like to decorate, as he always loved to do around this time of year.

His orange dog lay in his own house, contently sleeping curled up. Jack's black cat got the luxury of being in the house, also curled up on his bed.

I'll let him in later. When we get back. Jack picked up his pace to get over to his 'sister-in-law's' house faster. It was freezing. And it was just his luck he couldn't find his gloves or scarf.

Finally, he got over to the other farm, and knocked on the door, shivering as he waited for the door to open. Unfortunately, it was Marlin who opened the door, and upon seeing his hated rival when he opened the door, he shut it in his face.

"Hey! Let me in!"

_Every year, every freaking year! _Jack banged on the door, mumbling curses under his breath. This time, his wife opened the door, after reprimanding Marlin for shutting it on her husband. When she saw him, she invited him in with a smile and forced Marlin to apologize.

Marlin looked at him, refusing at first, but Celia's glare got him to submit. "…Sorry."

Jack took off his coat, thankful for the warmth. "Yeah, well. Don't do it next year."

Marlin just ignored him. He had nothing else to say, so he just sat there. Celia had gone upstairs to her old bedroom to wake their son up from the nap he had been taking. It was fortunate she could still go up the stair, with how round her belly was with their second child.

"Um…" Jack was going to intervene before she went up, but she shook her head, and said she could do it herself.

Jack just shrugged, and said hello to Vesta, a big boned woman who was happily finishing her cooking in the kitchen, all her attention on the food before her.

***

Dinner had been an improvement over the last three years. Joey, their young son, didn't ruin the whole this this time around, unlike the year before, he thought the table cloth was a cape he could use and pulled it off the table with all the food and everything still on it.

This year, he just put things up his nose, and threw some stuff here and there. After a scolding from his mother, he tired to behave better.

After that, the small family bid farewell to Marlin and Vesta, and went to their home. Where Joey's eyes lit up at the sight of his house being lit up with lights. When he saw the tree, he let out a delighted squeal, and all of them soon had begun decorating the tree. Celia, getting tired quickly, ended up sitting on her bed with the cat curled up on _her _pillow. _Great, it's going to be full of hair._

When Jack wasn't looking, she picked up the cat and switched pillows, and also putting the grumpy cat on the hairy pillow.

When everything was done, and Jack lifted up his son so he could place the star on top of the tree, Celia put her excited but tired child to bed. Soon, the couple brought out the present they bought for him under the tree.

Jack also let in his dog, who gave the cat nasty stares.

Everything was ready for Christmas day, which would be there soon. Before the sun came up and his son unwrapped his presents, he led his wife into the kitchen, where he hung a mistletoe.

"You little sneak." Jack smiled. _This coming from the woman who switched their pillows when she thought he wasn't looking?_

"Well, I get my kiss anyways." And he did, the two wishing one another a Merry Christmas after a somewhat long kiss. The two also got one another gifts - Jack a new shovel (He was as excited over it as Joey was over his toy one) and Celia a book and bracelet. Their son also happy with his, and forced his father to go out with him later in the day because he wanted to use his new shovel. Jack also wanted to use his, even if he said nothing, and Celia watched as the two dug wholes in the snow even if it did no good.

Jack and Joey also ended up building things, from snowmen to snow castles.

Jack had a happy, simple Christmas, spending it with the ones he loved (and he got a new shovel!).

The year after, they had a daughter who joined them. And no matter how many times Jack _told_ him to stop locking him out, Marlin kept slamming the door on his face.

_______

**Merry Christmas~**


End file.
